Passionate Night
by A.R.Finch
Summary: After receiving a gift from Donnel Cousland Morrigan takes him into her tent. One shot smut. Not for children. First time writing smut.


With the small mirror he gave her earlier laying right next to the bedspread Morrigan and Donnel got under the blanket to keep warm. With their clothes and undergarments discarded the two lovers embraced each other with Donnel placing light kisses on her body as he slowly made his way to her core.

With her hands buried in his hair Morrigan felt immense pleasure as his love for was channeled through his tounge. Past lovers had always complimented her on vocal she can be during love making, but this was different. Somehow this man had managed to put those lovers to shame and it took all over willpower not to wake the rest of the camp.

Instead she let out small squeaks and whispering his name. She didn't where he learned to do it, but her mind was too far gone to care. Remembering to breathe she inhaled a large gulp of air, then quickly covered her mouth as she was sure she let out a loud curse word. Her skin now sweaty and her hair a complete mess she twisted and turned as she whispered sweet praises to her lover.

It wasn't long before she felt herself about to peak. Her heavy breathing increased and her whole body felt everything that was happening to her. When she released she let out a large cry not caring if the others heard her. What she just experienced was amazing and she couldn't wait for it to happen again.

"So much for not waking the others," Donnel chuckled still between her legs.

"'Tis your fault for being so talented with that tounge of yours."

Donnel responded by leaving kisses on her thighs. Being a noble it wasn't hard to convince women to come to bed with him, but Morrigan was different. She was intoxicating. From her smoldering eyes, to her heaving chest. Everything about her just made him want more.

Ready to return the favor Morrigan put him on his back on and roamed her hands on his chest admiring his physique before taking his manhood in her hands. He was not the biggest man she had, but after what he did to her body she couldn't wait to return the favor. Stroking it delicately she used her hands like a corkscrew watching as his face made it clear he enjoyed what she was doing.

Letting out small hisses Donnel could tell she enjoyed teasing him. He let out a light groan when she finally put the tip in her mouth, before releasing it with a light * **bop*.**

Still stroking it she watched with her smoldering eyes as he let out another groan running his hands through his hair.

Peppering kisses on the shaft she closed hers loving every minute of it. His manhood was rockhard and she loved playing with it. Finally taking it into her mouth she let out a low moan while watching her lovers reaction. Using one hand to cradle his balls she enjoyed every minute of him in her mouth. Going down as far as she could his whispering praise put her in the mood again.

Ready to finally have him inside her Morrigan had made sure to drink a special brew to prevent pregnancy. She couldn't get pregnant now. Not yet.

With him on top he wasted no time putting it inside her. Both lovers left out moans of pleasure. They no longer cared about waking the others. Morrigan told him before to not be gentle with her. She heard stories of the Grey Wardens legendary stamina and she was going to put it to the test.

As he thrust in and out of her she made sure to leave marks on his body. Letting the bard and every other woman know he was hers as she was his. If she thought his tounge was something special, his work with his penis was something completely different. He was inside her like a wild animal making sure she took everything he had.

The whispers of praise became loud and she knew made sure any darkspawn in the area knew his name. Everything from his thrusts to his kisses to his touches set her body on fire.

Believing the woman under him had a previous life as a sex goddess, Donnel did everything he could to not finish early. Morrigan took everything he had and begged for more. His fast thrusts just made her even wilder. Never in his life had he tried to work so hard to finish before a woman did. Her praises drove him wild, the way she said his name made him feel like the Maker. Sweat pored from his body and stuck to his hair.

Soon his thrusts became so deep and fast they were pushed of the bedroll, but kept going passionately. With her legs in the air and her toes curling she was being fucked like a wild beast and enjoyed every moment of it. About to peak again she bit into his shoulder as another wave went through her body this one making her eyes roll back before letting out another passionate cry.

Hearing his lover peak Donnel knew he could no longer keep it up. Wanting to pull out, Morrigan wrapped her legs around him preventing him from leaving. She wanted to feel him as he released inside her.

Letting out an almost loud roar he came inside his lover finally able to release what was inside. The lovers collapsed tangled in each other's limbs and blanket. Still able to move Donnel pulled his lover close to him so their legs could lock and her wild hair was on his chest.

Completely speechless Morrigan still felt her whole body tingle from what was definitely the best sex she ever had. With his light snores filling the tent she finally had time to contemplate what just happened. That wasn't just sex. That was pure passion between two lovers.

That was love. He gave her the gift caused he loved her. Every kiss, every touch, every thrust was filled with love. He somehow touched her without laying a finger on her.

This complicated things. Her mother sent her here on a mission and she couldn't afford failure. She couldn't afford to fall in love.

Would he still love her when he found out the truth. When she told him 'tis whole thing meant nothing to her. She knew it didn't of course. She had fallen in love with him completely.

Before her mind could contemplate anymore. She felt his strong arm bring her closer in his sleep. Completely exhausted her mind settled down for now and let the two lovers enjoy each other's company as they slept.


End file.
